


Puppy

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Lewis likes dogs way too much, M/M, lost puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis finds a stray puppy at the track. He tries to hide it in the Ferrari garage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on what happened to me tonight. Trying to chase after a puppy with no ID or collar on.

"Sebastian! Need your help, man!" 

Sebastian looked up from the data on the screen to see Lewis hurrying into the garage, carrying something under his arm that was wiggling a lot. 

"What is that?" Sebastian asked as Lewis got closer. 

"It's a puppy!" Lewis said, holding the wiggling bundle out towards Sebastian. It was indeed a puppy, a little brown staffie.

"Where did you find it?" Sebastian asked as he went to smooth it's head, the puppy wiggling harder at the touch, causing Lewis to try to reshuffle it in his arms.  

"I found it wandering the track! It was causing havoc for the marshals,  I ended up chasing him from the start line down to the first chicane. It's lucky no one was on track. I told the marshals I'd take care of the dog" 

"Take care of it how?" Sebastian asked, suspicious that this had something to do with him.

"Well...I was wondering if I could hide him here?" Lewis looked up at Sebastian pleadingly. 

"Here?" Sebastian asked incredulously. 

"Yeah, I can't take him to Merc, Nico will want to take him to the pound" 

"Surly that's the best place for him? It's safer then here" Sebastian said but Lewis shook his head. 

"No, you know what they do to dogs who are not claimed...they're killed" Lewis hugged the dog closer to him.

Sebastian sighed "where are we going to hide him? Maurizio's office? I don't think he'd be too happy to find a dog in his office" 

"It'll only be for a hour! Come on Seb, please? Only a hour and then we're free to take him home with us!"

"Take him home? Lewis, you've already got Roscoe and Coco, you do not need another dog" 

"Only for a little bit! I'll take him to a nice dogs home I swear. Please Seb, he'll be no trouble!" Lewis looked at Sebastian, using his best pleading look. 

Sebastian sighed "hand him over" 

Lewis grinned and handed the wiggling puppy to Sebastian, which proceeded to try to lick his face. 

"Thanks man! I owe you one!" Lewis said as he quickly exited the garage. 

"Yeah yeah" Sebastian said as he tried to secure the puppy. At this point Kimi came into the garage and saw the puppy in Sebastian's arms. 

"Why do you have a puppy?" Kimi asked as he went to look at his car's data. 

"It's Lewis' he asked me to mind him so we can take him home afterwards" Sebastian replied as he walked out of the garage with the puppy. 

"Where are you taking him?" Kimi asked as he followed Sebastian, this looked more interesting. 

"Maurizio's office" Sebastian replied. 

"Won't he be angry?" Kimi asked. 

"No, he loves dogs. He won't mind" 

 ~~~~\--------------------------------

Maurizio in fact did mind. He minded a lot. 

When he saw the state of his office after the puppy had managed to shred piles of paperwork and do his business on his desk, he did mind indeed. 

He didn't manage to stop the puppy making a break from the office though. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

The puppy was a nightmare. It got into nearly everyone's garage, ran off with a few of Red Bull's tools and also urinated on Maldonardo's car. It just caused destruction wherever it went, and no one could catch it. 

Well, no one except Sebastian and Lewis. 

It had taken a shine to the two drivers and when the puppy saw them together against the pit wall, he just wanted to be with them. The puppy dashed up to them at full speed, crashing into the legs of the two drivers, causing them to pull apart from whatever they had been doing. 

"What the-" Lewis began but then saw the puppy and scooped him into his arms. "Seb, I thought you were looking after him?" 

"I was, he was in Maurizio's office. I didn't let him out!" Sebastian said, it was then that he caught sight of his boss, and he didn't look happy. 

"Sebastian, is this  _cane_ yours?" Maurizio asked. 

"Uh no, it's Lewis' I just...um put him into your office for safe keeping?" Sebastian replied sheepishly, seeing the anger on Maurizio's face. 

"Well, it trashed my office, took kit from Red Bull and also peed against a Lotus! It isn't funny Sebastian! He's caused a lot of damage" Maurizio glared at the two drivers as they tried to contain their laughter. 

"I...I'm sorry Sir. I'll get Lewis to pay for the damages, it was his idea to hide him" Sebastian began, but at both Lewis and Maurizio's glare he added "and I'll pay too, we'll both pay. We're sorry" 

"Yeah man, sorry" Lewis said as well as the puppy tried to lick his face "we just wanted to avoid him going to the pound. We're taking him home" 

"You can do that now then, he can't stay here, go on the pair of you. And Seb? I expect you to do double simulation work for this! And more promotional material. Lewis I will also be speaking to your boss" Maurizio said. 

"Thanks Sir" Sebastian said "and I am sorry, really" 

"It's okay Sebastian. Just remember this is F1 and not PETA, we can't have another incident like this" Maurizio said. 

"Actually PETA is a terrible rescue organisation it's-" Lewis began but Maurizio cut him off. 

"I don't care what it is, just get that dog out of here" Maurizio ordered. 

"Yes, Sir" both Lewis and Sebastian chimed as they walked quickly away. 

\-----------------

As they were reaching the car park, the puppy now walking on a makeshift lead, Sebastian said; 

"If he pees in my Ferrari I am going to make you pay for it to be cleaned" 

"That's fine. He won't. He'll be a good boy" Lewis said as he cooed at the puppy. 

"It's lucky I love you, I've never seen Maurizio so angry!" Sebastian said as they both got into his car. 

"Me neither...wait...you love me?" Lewis asked, not hearing the L word before in their relationship. 

"Yes, I suppose I do" Sebastian said as a blush crept up his neck. 

Lewis broke into a huge grin "I guess I should say I love you too, then" 

Sebastian looked at him happily "I suppose you do" he said, before leaning in to kiss him. 

Lewis' lips were just about to meet his when the puppy jumped between them and began trying to lick Sebastian's face. 

"Yuck!" Sebastian said with a grimace as Lewis laughed at the disgruntled expression on his face.

"He likes you" Lewis says with a grin.

"You don't say" Sebastian replies, deadpan as he tries to wipe drool off of his face "now, home?"

"Home" Lewis says as he puts the puppy onto his lap to keep him safe.

They drive off with their new companion happily looking out of the window.

\------

The puppy ends up staying. It's given the name Marley.  

 

 


End file.
